Shattered Souls
by Illusions
Summary: Haruka- (Princess Chantela) has been hurt and beaten from her brother, and she tries to commit suicide. Is the power of one loyal servant enough to keep her alive?
1. Default Chapter

Hey!!! This is a story about how Haruka became (you know what), and how she met Michiru. Please don't flame me!! This is just a small simple story. Hope ya all like it! =)  
  
Chantela shivered and drew her covers over her trembling body. "What the hell am I going to tell them?" she thought. She ran her hand through her tanned blonde hair and gave a dry laugh. "They're going to kill me. Yes they are. They will." Two warm tears ran down her pale shaken face. "What am I going to do, God?!?! WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO?!?!?!?!?!" She screamed into the cold blistering air. "I am the King's daughter… he'll kill me to save his honor. Nobody cares anymore… nobody… nobody…" Amara sobbed. "Nobody." She whispered a last time.   
"Princess Chantela!! Princess Chantela!!!" The servant's eyes opened wide, and her big green eyes stared at the two asprin bottles. "Oh god. Your Highness! YOUR HIGHNESS!!! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!!! THE PRINCESS!!!!"  
"What?" The Prince looked down at his sister. "What the hell does she think she's doing?!?" He gasps. "Is it because what I did…..?" He thought. "No way. She probably loved it. She wouldn't tell the King, because he would kill her." He smiled mischeviously inside himself. "Too bad I have to marry that brat from Spain… Chantela is a real beauty…" He slowly traced his lips with his tongue. Then he grew serious. "Get the doctor! Immediately! The Princess has tried to commit suicide!"   
"The doctor is on his way, Your Highness." At the very moment, a short man with a great big mustache ran in, bowed to the Prince, and mixed some herbs.   
"This will get rid of the poison." He handed it to the Prince, took his money, and walked away, his blue eyes sad. "She is such a beautiful princess- why would she try such a thing?" He thought sadly, remembering her soft feature; her golden hair, and her fine emerald eyes. "They say she is a very charming princess…"   
  
*~*~*  
  
"WHAT?!?" A native screamed. "Chantela? Never! How in the world would she do such a thing?!?"   
"I frankly don't know. They say she was- I mean, is… a very charming and lovely princess."   
"Mother."   
"Yes?"  
"Tell the king… that I plead to him that I should be Chantela's maid."  
"Of course." The grumbling woman of 40; a servant under her own daughter, scuffled to His Highness's chambers. She politely tapped on the door.  
"YES?" A booming voice echoed through, and Alice winced.   
"Your Highness, one of the servents- Cielia hopes you will let her be Princess Chantela's personal maid. She says she will be able to prevent her from doing this again."  
"Send her in." The King smiled. This maid was one of his favorites- a beauty with dazzling blue eyes, and hair that even his own daughter couldn't match. "It's been a while since I've had a good night's rest…" he thought, grinning maliciously.   
"Your Highness, it's me- Cielia."   
"Come in." His voice was slightly softer, and he smiled pleasantly at her refreshing sight. "You wanted to be Chantela's personal maid."  
"Yes, Your Highness." Ciela's head was bowed, and she spoke in a hushed voice- very attractive to the King.   
"Come here. Closer." The King was a few inches away from her, and he put a strong muscular hand on her cheek. "I will let you."   
"Thank you very much, Your Highness!" A small flame of color rose to her cheek, and the King gave her a toothy grin.   
"You may leave, Ciela."   
"Yes, Your Highness." Ciela bowed, and walked backwards out of the door.   



	2. Painful greetings

Heello! I'm back with another chappy!!! ^___^ Didcha miss me? ^__~ Hey, have fun in the next chapter~!!   
  
"Good Morning, Princess!" Ciela walked in, and frowned. Chantela was sprawled across the bed, coughing and sipping a glass of water sprites. "Oh Princess, let me help you." Ciela walked to her side, and gently held up the cup so Chantela could drink it easier.   
"Th-thank you." Chantela coughed up some blood. "H-how did they find out I tried to kill myself so quickly?"   
"Well, your servant saw you… and then your brother…" Ciela saw Chantela's face go pale. "Came and called the doctor." She ended, sighing. "Are you alright, princess?"   
"Yes, fine- thank you." Chantela coughed again. Ciela looked sadly at her princess.   
"You are so beautiful… such pretty gold hair, emerald eyes… you were always my model. Why would you try to ruin your perfect life fo-"   
"- you have no idea what my 'perfect' life is like, Ciela!" Chantela spat. Her eyes grew hard, and then she weakly lay down again.   
"Princess…"   
"Just- go away. Go away."   
"Alright." Ciela tucked her princess in her bed,


End file.
